


That Night

by lovyouseo



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Highschool AU, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Secrets, m/m - Freeform, they are both dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovyouseo/pseuds/lovyouseo
Summary: Ever since that night Mark can’t look at Donghyuck without his heart picking up.





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! This is my first Ao3 fic although I’ve written before for tumblr. I live and die for Markhyuck so of course that’s what I’ve done! Hope you like it!

The group was crammed together at a table not quite big enough for all 7 of them to fit comfortably, but they made it work. Mark and Donghyuck sat side by side studying away for their Physics test next period. Their shoulders were touching and Mark could feel Donghyuck’s warm breath on the shell of his ear anytime he would turn to whisper something to him. It made Mark’s skin get goosebumps each time.

“I could’ve sworn it was A,” his voice quiet and Mark, suddenly bold, turned towards him this time. He instantly regretted it because suddenly the world around him went quiet and only his overwhelming thoughts of Donghyuck swarmed. He felt like he wasn’t in control anymore and it scared him. Donghyuck’s heart quickened due to Mark’s gaze and he turned back to his papers mumbling, forgetting what he’d even been talking about before.

“Why are you both so red, hm?” Jaemin said at a normal volume. Which seemed deafening because of how quiet it originally was or maybe just because the way he called them both out. Loud. 

He of course knew why. Everyone around the table did, due to their chorus of snickers following Jaemin’s statement. If they were red before it only worsened after that.

“Shut up, Jaemin.” Mark tried to laugh, obviously tense and fake.

“I’m serious. Is there something going on?” 

“There always has been ever since that night in Jeno’s living room,” Renjun chimes in.

“Wait!” Chenle says loudly which earns him a shushing from everyone at the table, “I couldn’t go that night, what happened? You guys never told me anything,” he spoke softer and made an annoyed noise.

“We caught them kissing,” Jeno explains.

“-It wasn’t like that,” Mark tries to interrupt, looking in Donghyuck’s direction for him to help defend.

“What’s that even mean? How could it have been then?” Renjun questions.

“Mark and I are just friends.” Donghyuck says with finality and something akin to frustration. It’s icy and makes the group pipe down immediately and the topic is dropped. Mark feels somewhat offended by that response. It’s a bit hypocritical of himself after how much he was just denying things. Not that he was necessarily wanting to expose everything to their friends from that night, but for some reason it still hurt.

Truth was that night it wasn’t a “just friends” thing.

-

The group was playing a game of basketball outside while Mark and Donghyuck sat inside alone. Neither really up to play and instead opted for some Super Smash Bros. After a couple rounds between the two, they got bored and gave up on it. They were both scrolling through their phones when Donghyuck spoke up.

“It’s kinda depressing, this is our last year of highschool,” he said and Mark hums in response, “And I’ve never even been fucking kissed.”

Mark’s gaze jumps to him in a second and his body freezes up. Unsure if he heard him right. Donghyuck stares back unwaveringly and bold, yet the hot skin of his cheeks indicate different emotions. Inside he wonders why he said that right then, completely out of the blue. He tries to avoid letting his eyes slip to Mark’s lips, but they do and he swears Mark notices and does the same.

“I could do it,” Mark wants to die right there. It was in the moment and he couldn’t think of a different response quick enough, although now he wishes he hadn’t spoken at all. “Kiss you, I mean…” 

Mark hears Donghyuck’s breath hitch in his throat. They’re staring at one another for what feels like forever before Donghyuck whispers the tiniest ‘okay’ and inches just a bit closer. His movements are unsure and he’s inexperienced so he lets Mark lead further.

Mark feels the rosy cheeks himself now when he gently cradles Donghyuck’s face. They’re staring again but at a closer proximity and Donghyuck feels like he’s gonna go cross eyed, so he slowly closes his eyes. And that alone sped up both their hearts. 

Donghyuck now unsure of when Mark will make  
the move. It’s terrifying and thrilling at the same time.

While Mark’s heart races instead because of how ethereal the boy sitting before him is. He studies Donghyuck’s face and relishes the moment like it’ll probably be the last. He takes his time acknowledging each of Donghyuck’s moles and takes note of how soft his skin is. He even dares to ghost his thumb across his cheek to make sure. Donghyuck sighs a little under the gentle touch. Mark swears he’s sweating already due to how nervous he feels.

Mark uses his last bit of bravery before it fades to lean in to Donghyuck’s lips with his own. Donghyuck gasps in surprise and Mark stills his lips to not overwhelm him, even though he feels completely overwhelmed himself. He starts to second guess himself until he notices Donghyuck pushing back into his lips. He can feel Donghyuck’s hands clinging to his shirt beside his ribs and he’s pulling Mark in with the smallest amount of strength, it’s barely noticeable, but Mark’s senses all seem extremely heightened in this situation.

Mark thinks about how this makes him Donghyuck’s first kiss and that thought makes him kiss back with more passion. It’s hard to believe this is Donghyuck’s first, especially with the way he’s making Mark’s stomach flip too. Their lips part slightly to connect more together and they’re starting to get breathless. It’s advancing quickly. Until a loud yell has them jumping apart, embarrassed.

-

Ever since that night Mark can’t look at Donghyuck without his heart picking up. He wishes it was the same for Donghyuck too, but with that comment it seems unlikely. He stares at the schoolwork in front of him, feeling too uncomfortable to risk catching anyone’s eye at the table. He checks his phone and it’s only minutes before next period, so he begins packing his bag. He brushes hands with Donghyuck in the process and despite him holding his breath, he pretends to not even acknowledge it.

“Good luck on the test, hope you pass!” Jeno says with a genuine smile as they all start getting up to head in opposite directions.

“Man, I never wanna take Physics,” Jisung worries, “It sounds like hell.” Chenle mumbles in agreement.

“Oh, it’s worse.” Renjun responds, still putting things into his backpack. 

“Shush, don’t stress them out. It’s not impossible, you can do it,” Mark says with a casual smirk and can’t help, but notice Donghyuck staring at him from his peripheral.

“Alright, see you at lunch guys,” Mark waves them goodbye, heading for the doors with Donghyuck leading.

“You ok?” Donghyuck looks up in surprise like Mark brought him out of thought.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just seem different today, too quiet.”

“Oh,” he says quietly.

Nothing follows.

“So…” he starts feeling like he’s annoying Donghyuck, “Are you okay though?”

“I’m fine, Mark.”

“See that’s what I mean!” he’s trying to keep up but Donghyuck quickened his pace when the tension starts rising. “You seem more on edge,” he’s hesitant for what he’s about to say but continues anyways, “Is it what they were talking about earlier because it’s really not that big of-”

“Mark, stop,” his words are cold again and this time he must be annoyed, but there’s also a hint of desperation laced in. He’s pleading with Mark to drop the subject. His voice is filled with warning and Mark doesn’t dare to finish his sentence. It makes him feel awkward as he grabs onto his backpack straps thinking of how to move on from the situation.

They finally arrive to class after what feels like the longest walk ever. All through class Mark thinks of why else he could be upset, did it really bother him that much that their friends knew they kissed? Did he regret kissing Mark back that night?

Mark felt his heart tighten, this was gonna kill him if he kept thinking about it. Donghyuck has made it clear that he didn’t want to explain, he wasn’t getting answers. So he tried his best to let those thoughts go, but everytime he was with Donghyuck it wasn’t that easy. If Donghyuck was  
gonna push away from him, then he’d do the same. If that’s what Donghyuck wanted.

Days went by and anytime they has a class together, Mark chose the seat farthest from him. Not being able to stand the loneliness and longing Donghyuck made him feel when with him. Although it wasn’t any better like this either. The group couldn’t help but notice it soon after it started, especially Donghyuck. His hands balling into fists whenever Mark would laugh or simply talk with someone that wasn’t Donghyuck, the boys noticed that too.

“Hyuck, calm down,” Jaemin says with a concerned smile during their 4th period English class. He’s been shooting daggers and some kid beside Mark the entire class thought it’s going unnoticed by everyone except Jaemin. A hand gently covering Donghyuck’s tensed hand. Which made him jump and instantly relax it. 

“W-What?” he stutters, “I’m fine…” 

Jaemin doesn’t correct him, but still gives a disbelieving look with his eyes. Mark stands from his table and starts gathering his things. He’s talking with someone Donghyuck isn’t too familiar with and it’s obnoxious because when did Mark suddenly become familiar with them. He marches over to them on a whim, not sure of himself once he’s there.

“Let’s hangout after school,” he says trying to sound as natural as possible. Mark fidgets and takes an uncomfortable gulp before he starts, he has trouble making eye contact and keeps looking down at his hands.

“Um, I-I already told these guys that we were gonna,” they lock eyes, “hang out…”

“Oh,” Donghyuck whispers. Not really sure what to do next since he hasn’t prepared for rejection.

“B-But maybe like tomorrow or something, I don’t know I’ll...text you.” It made his skin burn, he hated how awkward everything suddenly was between them. 

Mark never did text him that night or the next day. Nor the following days. Donghyuck had thought of texting first multiple times, but was too afraid of the rejection from before. He hated the feeling of rejection coming from the person he favored most. It’s why he’d pushed him away to begin with, Mark didn’t like him the way Donghyuck did. Constantly trying to make the others believe nothing happened that night, Mark has been the one to push away first and give excuses. Donghyuck didn't ever care if they knew. All Donghyuck wanted was to be around Mark and he didn’t think he could stand much more of this separation.

It was almost three weeks and counting. Mark was barely talking to him, yet they would lock eyes across class so often. Then Mark would be the first to pull his eyes away. Trying to think about anything except the way Donghyuck made him feel.

Class was dismissed and Mark practically flew out the door. He was at his locker and saw Donghyuck walking towards him, he pretends not to notice him while going the other direction.

Suddenly someone comes on his right grabbing his hand, pulling him into the nearest empty classroom. Already well aware who the person was. He slams the door closed and suddenly Donghyuck’s kissing Mark. Just like that night. He’s forgotten how naturally good Donghyuck is at kissing. Or maybe it’s because he’s the one and only person Mark wants to kiss. He feels that same pinch in his heart and his stomach flipping. Chills running through his body due to the sudden cold fingertips tracing his jawline. Eyebrows knit together, he’s pulling Mark in as close as he can. He snaps back to reality and pushes Donghyuck away. 

He can’t help it but let his emotions get to him and his eyes become glassy. They’re separated but not apart, Mark can still feel Donghyuck’s warm quickened breath on his lips.

“Please,” Mark whispers in a broken voice, “Don’t do this to me.”

“Do what, Mark?” Donghyuck whispers back and strokes the back of his fingers on Mark’s cheek.

“It may be just a fun thing for you, it is,” he pauses, his heart is so loud, “But it means more than that to me.”

“Mark,” he’s so dazed that just his name falling out of Donghyuck’s mouth sounds like the best thing ever. He’s trying so hard to get a grip.

“I get it...if you don’t feel the same, I understand that,” He squeezes his eyes shut while saying it, rambling. Reopening them, he’s trying to focus on Donghyuck’s chocolatey eyes. He can't stop himself from glancing to his puffy lips either. He takes a step back away from him, “But please, understand that I do and I can’t kiss you like they aren’t...there.”

“I know you’ve said you just wanna be friends-” Mark keeps going and Donghyuck has let him the entire time. But he won’t take it this time.

“What? When the fuck did I say that, Mark?” It isn’t said loud or angry but the pressure of the words makes him jump as he glances up to Donghyuck’s eyes again.

“I mean,” he gulps, blinks away his blurry vision and is trying to regain composure. “Not directly. But you always tell them we are just friends when they tease us-”

“You were the one who said something back first, you pulled away first that night too. I don’t give a fuck if they know or not, Mark. I just went along with it for you.”

“Hyuck, I didn’t kn-”

“We are not just friends and you should fucking know it.” Donghyuck is right there again, close. He has a finger poking at Mark’s chest. Mark doesn’t breathe and his heart is pounding again, not that it ever really stopped. He doesn’t think anymore and grabs Donghyuck’s face smashing their lips together.

Donghyuck’s hands are running all over Mark’s skin and he’s losing it. Mark deepens the kiss as much as he can, biting at Donghyuck’s already swollen lower lip. He makes a surprised but content noise at the new sensation. He remembers Donghyuck hasn’t done all of this before. Yet he’s kissing Mark back like it’s his second nature, he must really be good at everything.

Donghyuck pulls away first and they both are trying to get some air. Mark’s hands fall back to his sides and his face is so red. They stare at each other for a moment with dazed smiles on their faces. Mark thinks Donghyuck is the prettiest person he’s ever seen. Donghyuck laces his arms underneath Mark’s and around his waist, pulling him into a hug. Donghyuck is slightly shorter, but not enough because his hair is tickling Mark’s face. Although...he doesn’t mind that much and hugs him back. One hand entangled in said hair.

Mark smells like clean laundry and faint cologne that’s worn off after the long day. It wasn’t anything new. It’s the same smell, the same Mark, the same arms wrapped around him like all the other hugs they’ve shared.

The feeling behind it though. That was different. His heart felt like a weight was lifted and he felt so close to Mark. Closer than he ever had. Not just physically, but in that moment they were perfectly insync.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this work! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me comments!! Connect with me on twt @softjsuh


End file.
